It's A Love Hate Relationship
by ForteFLUTZ
Summary: Summary: Ok, I’m bad at this but …Nicole is going to England with her best friend Alyssa on a student study abroad program. Lucky for them, they’re going to none other than, Hogwarts for their seventh year. What happens when two new girls who are best fri


"It's a Love Hate Relationship"

_" Hey Nikki! Wait! Please!" a boy about six feet tall, light brown hair, hazel eyes, athletic ran after Nicole. She turned around surprised to hear Matt's voice._

_"What? What's going on. What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" she asked genuinely shocked._

_"I don't know, well, actually I do know … or at least I think I do. Whatever. The point is, Nikki, I know you're leaving. I know we're over, and that's my fault. But I just wanted to tell you, you're all I've been thinking about. I know it's too late now but I love you. I just wanted to let you know before you left. I love you." He finished exasperated._

_Nikki didn't know what to say. This guy had only a couple weeks back, broken her heart. He told her he loved her, he said he wanted to make what they had last and she believed him. After less than a month, he decided that their lives were just going on different tracks. He said he still loved her, as a person, as a friend, he loved who she was, but a relationship, just wouldn't work out. He must have noticed the way she thought into space and said_

_" Hey, Nikki. I love you. I really do-"_

_"Matt, enough. Ok, enough. I haven't talked to you in weeks, now, I'm leaving, remember. 'Our lives are so different right now. I'm making my life, and you're just beginning yours.' So now, I'm leaving to go 'make my life'. Where have you been for the past 3 weeks? Oh yea, that's right, you've been acting like nothing ever happened between us. Well, guess what we're both good actors Matt. It's too late now, I'm leaving." She finished, dying to cry, but looked at him with finality in her eyes._

_Then something unexpected happened, he grabbed her, held her tight and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the airport terminal started clapping. The kiss ended and he whispered, " I love you Nikki." He let her go, backed up, spread his arms open toward her and yelled, " I love you! I've been stupid! I know it's too late, but I love you! You are my everything!" He kissed her again, the love, the passion –_

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Mmmmmm, ugh, what the hell." I rolled over smacking the snooze button on my alarm clock.

"Nicole! WAKE UP! You've only got two hours to get ready and to get to the airport! Let's GO!" a ladies voice yelled up the stairs.

"Alright Mom! Alright. Alright." I said to myself. " People really know how to ruin good dreams."

I sat on the side of my bed, feet dangling, rubbing my eyes and stretching. I got up, walked over to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Big dark brown eyes, wavy dark brown hair, little nose, fairly nice smile, nice complexion. An athlete's body with a little extra something from figure skating for basically my whole life. After enough scrutiny, I headed downstairs.

" Hey Mom. Morning." I said lazily.

" Good thing you woke up. You sister, father and I have already eaten. Here's the rest of the chocolate chip pancakes. Lis just called, she'll be here in five minutes. You can double check and make sure you have everything, then we're off. Excited?" my mother finished with a smile and wide eyes.

"I guess. I had a dream about Matt. Can you believe it? I'm hopeless!" I added in a yeah-I'm-pathetic kind of way."

My mother started, "Nikki, don't be silly. You're leaving for England today. Matt shouldn't even be on your mind. He's dumb, besides-" "LUCKY!" My little sister ran after the dog. " Hi Nikki. Lucky has Baboo! And he won't give him back!" Tori said her eyes watering. Baboo was her teddy bear that she had ever since sge was a little girl.

"Just give him a treat. He'll drop Baboo." I said matter-of-factly.

"Good idea." She ran off to get a treat.

My mother continued, " besides, you and I both know he was young. Go have fun. Forget about him." I looked at her and pondered the thought, knowing she was right. Then, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Lis!" I jumped up out of my seat, dropping my fork immediately running to the door.

Alyssa, about the same height as I am, 5'3'', light brown heair, hazel eyes, perfect smile walked in the door beaming.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Better believe I am. Are you?" she said in reply.

"Ohh, you have no idea. You have no idea." That settled it for me. Time to move on. The grass was obviously greener at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I for one, had complete faith, in the boys being even sexier. I was more ready than I ever thought I could be.


End file.
